Top Dog
by Venussail
Summary: Pure InuyashaxMiroku smutty goodness. Inuyasha sometimes has to remind Miroku of one of the most important aspects of their relationship- HE is ALWAYS SEME.


A/N: Moshi moshi! It has been a LONG time since I've written anything. I want to thank all of you for your feedback on how I should do the wedding chapter of my Inuyasha chapter fic. It really did help and I'm currently working on it using the feedback I was given. I can't say a specific date for when I'll be finished with it, but hopefully it doesn't drag on for even more months on end :P This fic is dedicated to Suiren no Kitsune, who requested it and in turn gave me inspiration to write again. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, hence all the straight couples running amok.

Top Dog

Inuyasha used to hate summertime. It was hot all damn day and didn't get a whole lot cooler when night fell- and between his thick mop of hair and penchant for becoming overheated, it always ended up feeling like he was walking straight through the fires of hell. He didn't deal with it well either, snapping at his comrades for the smallest things, and at times, for no reason at all.

Ever since becoming lovers with Miroku a few months back, however, his attitude took a 180. He found that he quite enjoyed summer now. Seeing the light sheen of sweat glistening off the monk's skin while he panted under the hot sun conjured up all kinds of naughty thoughts in the hanyou's mind. He imagined stripping him of his clothes, giving him small relief before heating him back up again with lust as his hands and tongue ravaged the monk's lithe body, making him pant and moan in ecstacy, begging Inuyasha to finally put his member inside...

… Of course that would have to wait until nightfall. For now, Inuyasha needed to remind himself that the focus was to be on reaching a village to spend the night at (Kagome had complained for hours the night prior that it had been forever since they spent the night in a place with a warm bath and a comfortable bed and he ended up agreeing that they'd find a place to stay the following night just to get her to shut up). In due time, he would have his uke all alone.

After what felt like an eternity (to Inuyasha at least), the group finally arrived at a village. The beyond horny, naturally impatient hanyou made quick work of setting up their accommodations for the night, of course making sure he and Miroku had a room to themselves. Once that was all said and done, he made up a far-fetched excuse as to why he and the monk were going to pack it in early (causing the rest of the group to roll their eyes, knowing full well his real reason) and headed swiftly as the wind with his lover in tow to their bedroom.

Finally, the time had come- he was going to SCREW the cute human SENSELESS. With a predatory look, he approached the monk, ready to pounce and start the ravaging… and found himself pinned to the floor. In shock, he looked up into his lover's eyes; they leered at him with dominance. A bit of role reversal seemed to be what he had in mind. Well, Inuyasha wasn't going to have any of that- HE was the seme- only him.

Using his superior strength, he turned the tables on Miroku. However, the monk wasn't going to give up just yet. Knowing full well he couldn't overpower the hanyou, he decided the best route would be to use his intelligence instead. Acting like he was giving up and going in for a kiss, he turned his head right before their lips touched and nibbled on his lover's ear, the spot he knew to be most sensitive. As Inuyasha moaned, he flipped him over once again.

The pair tossed and turned, battling for dominance, Inuyasha using his brute strength and Miroku using his cunning to gain control of the situation, respectively. The longer it persisted, the harder they got. Finally, Inuyasha couldn't bear it anymore and decided to assert his dominance once and for all. He tore the monk's robe off and went down on him, engulfing the entirety of his length in one smooth motion. Miroku moaned in pleasure, completely losing all will to struggle. Reaching the tip on his way back up, Inuyasha smirked smugly- his plan had worked perfectly. Now to make him beg…

He tenderly swirled his tongue around Miroku's head, sticking it in the slit at random intervals. In turn, the monk bucked his hips with need and begged for Inuyasha to stick the whole thing in his mouth. In response, the hanyou merely tongued his way up and down the length, then blew warm air on the wet tip. He continued this until Miroku uttered the three words he was waiting to hear-

"Fuck me, Inuyasha…"

Grinning, Inuyasha put three fingers near the monk's mouth, motioning for him to suck on them. One at a time, the human suckled on the digits, making blood engorge the hanyou's member to a mammoth size. When he deemed them well lubricated, Inuyasha started fingering and scissoring his uke to properly prep before insertion. Miroku moaned and tightened his hole around the fingers while riding them. Taking this as a sign, Inuyasha slowly began to insert his throbbing member.

He hissed as the tight warmth surrounded his organ. Patiently, he waited for his lover to adjust before continuing. The hanyou may be impatient 90% of the time, but he was well aware that this was the sort of thing that took time lest there be pain for his uke. When Miroku nodded his head, Inuyasha began moving, using slow and deep strokes. The monk quickly tired of such a pace, however, and grinded back against the hanyou's thrusts, urging him to go faster. Inuyasha didn't even hesitate, increasing his pounding to a frantic one. They both moaned in pleasure, feeling their climaxes approaching.

Inuyasha tried to hold off his orgasm for as long as possible, but eventually his uke's tight as milked him to the edge. With one final, long thrust, he drove his member into Miroku's prostate and climaxed. All the pressure on his prostate sent the human over the edge, resulting in an explosive orgasm that coated their chests. Inuyasha fell on top of his lover, reveling in the afterglow. He nibbled on the monk's ear tenderly and whispered sweet nothings into. However, being the dominant hanyou he was, he also added…

"Remember Miroku- I'll always be top dog."

A/N: I'm not really all that great at writing pure smut, so I apologize if it wasn't all that great. I hope you all enjoyed nonetheless! For future reference, I love love LOVE getting requests. Send in as many as you want and I will make sure to attend to them (even if I end up taking some time to actually complete them :P). Don't forget to review! Ja ne!


End file.
